


Second Star to the Right

by UndercoverAvenger



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Harry Hook x Male Reader - Freeform, Harry Hook x Male!Reader - Freeform, M/M, descendants x male!reader, male reader x, male!reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:48:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23554093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UndercoverAvenger/pseuds/UndercoverAvenger
Summary: When Harry Hook imagined meeting Peter Pan’s son, he never expected him to be such a flirt, let alone to like him so much.
Relationships: Gil/Harry Hook/Uma, Harry Hook/Reader
Kudos: 99





	Second Star to the Right

**Author's Note:**

> Originally requested and posted on my tumblr.

“Give me the wand!” The blue haired pirate captain snapped, holding her hand out expectantly in Mal’s direction, “Or Harry feeds Princy to the sharks.”

You rolled your eyes from your place behind Mal, crossing your arms under your head as you lounged back on one of the support beams. “Let him,” you retorted, your eyes locking with the kohl-lined blue ones of Uma’s gorgeous first mate. “I bet he doesn’t have the heart to go through with it.”

“Ye want to say tha’ again?” The brunet snapped, pointedly shoving Ben further down the plank.

“(M/N)!” Jay reprimanded, smacking your shoulder lightly, “Don’t provoke Harry!”

You couldn’t help but grin, holding eye contact with Harry even as Harry drug Ben over to stand beside Uma as Mal held out the fake wand. “But he looks like fun.”

Jay gave you a weird look, but he was stopped from responding by Uma realizing the wand was fake and ordering her crew after your group.

Your grin widened as Harry angled himself toward you, pulling out his sword as he approached you. “Wha’ was it that you were sayin’ about me not having the heart to go through with it?” He snarled as he swung his blade at you.

The razor-sharp steel of your knife blocked his slash and you pressed hard back against the pressure he applied, forcing him back a few steps as he broke away from you, “I said exactly what I meant,” you said, easily ducking under another wild slash and taking a few steps back toward the end of the pier you were fighting on, hoping to bait him after you. “You’re just a big softie.”

Harry followed after you seamlessly, parrying each of your strikes and matching each of your dodges with a powerful swing. His smirk widened as your foot brushed the edge of the pier, and he grabbed onto the front of your shirt as you started to topple backwards. “I’m feelin’ nice, so I’ll give you a chance to take that back.”

“Hmm,” you said, pretending to think about it. “Don’t think I will,” with that, you twisted in his hold wrenching yourself free and plummeting into the water.

Well, not that last bit, though you falling to your death was clearly what Harry had been anticipating given his wide eyes and slack jaw as he realized you were flying.

“How’re you doin’ that?” He asked, still clearly struggling to believe what he was seeing.

You shrugged, laying back in the air as though it were a hammock and resting your head on your arms, “Runs in the family. Faith, trust, pixie dust, and all that.”

Harry’s eyes turned incredulous for another reason, “You’re Pan’s son.”

“Thought that was obvious,” you said matter-of-factly, rolling over onto your stomach to look at him. “Though I’m not sure why you’re so worked up about i-” you cut yourself off as your eyes fell on the gleaming silver hook tucked through one of his belt loops. “Hook.”

“Though’ that was obvious,” he mimicked your reaction, lunging at you again like he thought he could catch you.

You ducked his swing easily, slipping close, under his outstretched arm and snagging his hook as you went. You landed on the other side of him, tauntingly tossing his hook from one hand to the other. “What do you think, should we hook up later?” you teased, grinning widely.

“Alright, you’ve had your fun,” he said, raising his hands in surrender as soon as he noticed the gleaming metal in your hands, “Give it back.”

Your attention was caught by your group calling you, telling you it was time to go. “One condition,” you said, not taking your eyes off him.

He raised an eyebrow at you, clearly growing impatient. He shifted his weight, the movement causing the worn wood of the dock under him to creak and groan at the shift. “What do you want?” He asked finally.

“Promise you’ll come visit me someday?”

Harry looked surprised, ocean eyes widening at your request. “Why?”

You shrugged, taking a few steps closer and holding his hook out for him to take. “You’re cute. Plus I think it’d be kinda fun to have a nemesis.”

“Not sure how I’ll find you, but,” He took hold of the hook by the curve, using your grip on the handle to drag you in close, “You’ll be seein’ me again, that much I swear.”

You grinned, using his own trick against him to pull him even closer, leaning in to steal a kiss. You break away quickly, amused by his dazed expression, “Follow the second star to the right and you’ll always be able to find me.”

You kissed him again, smiling against his lips as he pressed harder into the kiss, before pulling away. You shot him a wink before taking off after your friends, determined to have a much more thrilling game of cat-and-mouse than your father’s did.


End file.
